Age related macular degeneration (AMD) is a progressive disease and a leading cause of vision loss and blindness in Americans aged 65 and older. AMD primarily affects the macula; a part of the retina responsible for high visual acuity needed to read or drive. The majority of AMD patients suffer from an early stage of the disease which is characterized by the presence of extracellular retinal deposits called drusen. Drusen are extracellular retinal deposits of cell debris, inflammatory mediators, and extracellular matrix components. The late stages of AMD manifest as a dry or wet form, both are associated with vision loss. Dry AMD, also known as geographic atrophy, appears on ophthalmoscopic examination as clearly demarcated regions corresponding to local areas of retinal pigmented epithelium (RPE) loss. Wet AMD is associated with neovascularization of the choriod, causing a loss of integrity in Bruch's membrane and vessel growth in the retina, where they can often hemorrhage. This leakage causes permanent damage to retinal cells which die off and create blind spots in the central vision.
The innate human system is composed of the complement pathway. The complement pathway serves to defend against pyogenic bacterial infection bridging innate and adaptive immunity; and disposing of products of immune complexes and inflammatory injury. The complement is a system of more than 30 proteins involved in cascade reactions in plasma and cell surfaces. The complement system and its complement components are involved in various immune processes. For example, complement C5b-9 complex, also termed the terminal complex or the membrane attack complex (MAC), plays an important role in cell death by inducing membrane permeability damages.
There are three known complement activation pathways: the classical, lectin, and alternative pathways. All three pathways lead to the cleavage of C3 by C3 convertase and subsequent cleavage of C5 by the C5 convertase, releasing C3a, C5a, and C5b. Factor P is a key regulator of the alternative complement pathway. It is proposed to have two major functions in viva First, Factor P stabilizes the C3 and C5 convertases by binding to C3b of the convertase enzyme and thereby prolongs the half life of C3 convertase. Second, Factor P may determine which cells will be lysed by attaching to a cell surface and functioning as a template on which convertases can form, leading to activation of the alternative complement pathway and lysis of the cell.
Recent work has demonstrated that complement components C3 and C5 are principal constituents of drusen in patients with AMD. Mulling, R. F. et al. (2000) FASEB J 14, 835-46 Their presence as well as that of the membrane attack complex (MAC) C5b-9 and other acute phase reactant proteins in RPE cells overlying drusen has been speculated to be involved in the process that can trigger complement activation and formation of MAC. Johnson, L et al. (2001) Exp Eye Res 73, 887-896. Thus, there is growing evidence that complement components are more than mere mediators of innate immunity.
Nutritional intervention has been prescribed to inhibit progression of dry AMD to wet AMD. At present the only FDA approved treatments for wet AMD include photodynamic therapy (PDT), an anti-VEGF aptamer, such as pegaptanib, and anti-VEGF antibodies, ranibizumab. These drugs or therapies are typically administered to patients who have already suffered substantial vision loss.
There remains a need to develop an effective treatment for AMD, particularly dry AMD to replace or supplement current treatments. Particularly, there is a need for treatments which can provide early detection, prevention or restoration of vision loss.